Be Together
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: He didn't expect to fall in love with two people who are in a relationship. He's rather surprise by a sudden visit by another group who are in a relationship which makes his hopes up. Will he have the courage to say the words he wishes to say?


**Arashi: This is the first pairing for the Eighth season for the Yugioh contest. My little plot bunny finally bitten on this idea which seems rather cute. It starts off as revolution with one sided Puzzle and peach but will end up spirit shipping**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

Warnings-Au, ooc, language, threesome, Het, Yaoi

Pairings-Spiritshipping: Anzu Mazaki/Yugi Mouto/Yami Yugi and Ettu with hints of tender and bronze

Summary-He didn't expect to fall in love with two people who are in a relationship. He's rather surprise by a sudden visit by another group who are in a relationship which makes his hopes up. Will he have the courage to say the words he wishes to say?

* * *

Be together

Staring outside his window watching the scene of Yami and Anzu cuddling under the tree makes Yugi sigh wistfully not wanting his thoughts to bring up his feelings for both of them. How can he really be in love with two people? How does it work? Will it work with out it being awkward? What will his other friends say? He whimpers watching his darkness whisper sweet nothings in the brunette's ears and wish he could join them. He hast to fight this feeling first.

Tears form in his wide purple orbs whispering brokenly, "Yami, Anzu…if only I can have both of you to settle my beating heart." sound of someone knocking on his door gets his attention as he calls out, "Come in."

He couldn't help but be surprise to see Joey who hasn't been around for a couple of months makes Yugi tilt his head. The dark blush on the blond's cheeks and his glancing at the hallway with wistful look gets Yugi more curious. The blond gives the other a small smile shifting from one foot to the other. How can he ask his friend if he's in love with two people or one? Why does that pharaoh give him this job again? Oh right since he's in a relationship with two other people as it is.

"How have you been Yugi?" Joey ask starting the conversation thinking of a way to also convince Yugi its alright to say he's in love which is obvious by him looking out the window. That would help the blond explain why his boyfriend and girlfriend are waiting for him outside the hallway.

"Pup hurry up already since you're taking to long. Besides we don't have all day." A deep baritone voice calls out getting Joey to shiver in his spot.

"Dragon's right wolfie," Another voice answers the first one.

Joey turns a darker red as Seto Kaiba and Mai Kujaku walks in Yugi's room nodding towards him before smirking at their sub. Yugi's mouth drops seeing both hug the blond while he smiles brightly. "I did want to let you know other then Anzu and Yami want to talk to you about something outside."

Yugi nods trying to digest the fact his own best friend is part of a threesome. He thought Joey hates Kaiba but remember there's a thin line between love and hate. He knows Marik and Malik are happy together besides Ryou and Bakura though they must be doing something since going to come by later on.

"You guys are together? As in a relationship?" Yugi ask confusion laden his voice not realizing a hopeful look in his eyes or voice.

"We are," Mai replies nuzzling Joey's cheek understanding Yugi's questioning."

"How long we've been its four months in a couple weeks. Before you can ask," Seto answers, smirk a bit watching Yugi nods biting his lip in thought.

The star hair teen bites his lip asking softly, "Is it possible to have my wish to be with my best friend and Dark half?"

"Its possible Yugi if you love them enough," Joey answers truthfully pointing to the door. "I do know for sure they want to talk to you right now."

"Thanks I need to hear this," Yugi responds smiling widely earning three nods from the others inside.

* * *

Joey moves out of their grip walking to the window seeing Yugi go out the room down the stairs. He sighs with relief seeing the other is willing to take their advice. Maybe Malik's lover will pay him the ten bucks of making Yugi realize he has two people who love him.

"You know it's necessary for him to see it Pup especially when they both want him to join them."

"I know Dragon…" Joey answers stopping feeling the tears forming as his harpie cuddles him while Seto kiss his forehead.

"They'll be fine I promise," Mai whispers. "Yugi is strong enough to fight for what he loves. He definitely loves Yami and Anzu more then life it's self. That's even more important they are together."

"Joey nods pointing out the door as Yugi walks out. He sighs with relief as Seto whispers in his ear, "Its necessary Pup. They both want him but his fears been stopping them."

Joey nods smiling a bit more finding the comfort of his loves as they watch Yugi walk outside. Maybe with time Yugi will say something. The tension is crazy but funny. He got to make sure he wins the bet with the other two yamis about Yugi's confession. He makes a few calls to the other two couples wanting to know the results of the Pharaoh and Queen's hopes for having their prince to join them.

* * *

Standing under the tree with Anzu in his arms, Yami waits with anticipation. His sweet Aibou is going to be going them hopefully. He could feel Anzu run her fingers through his hair making him purr out of instinct. She whispers, "Everything will turn out alright Pharaoh."

"Princess it's hard to know if he'll expect or not." Yami whispers hesitantly not seeing Yugi standing near the door.

"He will since he's our prince as it is." Anzu whispers comfortingly kissing his cheek getting the smug smile she wishes to see the whole day appear at last.

A soft gasp alerts them as they glance at Yugi to see the confuse look. Yami glance at Anzu seeing her nod. He walks towards the younger man taking him in his arms with a smirk while a blush forms on his cheeks. "My dear little Aibou we been waiting for you."

"Uh?" Yugi makes a sound deep from his throat turning a dark read. "What do you mean we?"

"Yami and I want you with us Yugi to be together." Anzu fills in smiling more brightly.

Yugi glance between them both seeing the truth in their eyes. Tears forms as Yami nuzzles his cheek whispering soft nothings. Yugi close his eyes as the girl he known for his whole life hugs him smiling watching the pharaoh lavish his love on their dear prince. The Pharaoh and the Queen has their prince at last in their relationship. Nothing will separate them since they'll be together forever.

* * *

**Arashi: I have no idea how this bunny hit me other then I love how it turn out. Has the right amount of shipping of spirit in it which works for me. Please read and review.**


End file.
